My Heart Is All Of
by RinLenLaRiRin Awaawowaka
Summary: This is the truth about portal and why she didn't want you to be near the button for too long. Crackfic, GLaDOSx1500 Megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button...yeah.


**Hahahaha, I want to apologize in advance for this, me and some friends were up really late and this is the result...may contain a reference to an inside joke, too. Yay crackfic oneshots!**

* * *

Those words, they held much more meaning than Chell would ever know, than she could ever know. Both GlaDOS and the button knew what the "effects" she had been referring to were, and they were nothing like what the test subject had in mind. The moment she'd gone on to the chamber-lock, the Supercolliding Superbutton grunted out an apology to the far more intelligent robot. It didn't really need to, both of them knew it was merely test protocol, but it didn't change that it exposed the button to people, and in this instance, a woman, other than GLaDOS herself. Naturally it hadn't occurred to the Aperture Science team when they created her and gave her feelings that love was one of those feelings she could even come close to comprehending, let alone develop, but she had.

It was a strange phenomenon, that she would feel love, let alone for a button that could barely even speak, stranger still was that it wasn't the first time she'd loved, but it was the first time she'd been so defensive over anyone other than herself. But the strangest thing was that the button seemed to respond in kind and love her back. They were quite contented to talk and spend time together, since GLaDOS could easily access any room via remote optical receptors and remote-controlled arms, this wasn't difficult. Hell, the only thing that was hard was that they could never quite be face-to-face, due to the fact that they were both quite stationary in their positions. No other AI, no test subject, no one seemed able to figure out where her attention went when it wasn't on the victims in question. Or when it was split, which she hated to do, but the button wasn't at all like the man who'd corrupted all of her cores through their relationship, it couldn't move at all and had to get very lonely with no one else to talk to that could understand it, and with no one else GLaDOS would allow to dare spend too long near it.

All of that seemed so irrelevant though, it knew she would be jealous and so it did its job without hesitation, she'd give her speech about how the effects were not part of the test even though she knew well the only "effect" would be her own jealous rage, which wasn't much different than her usual sadistic nature, but she didn't want the button to see that side of her up close. It would apologize if it felt it had taken too long, she'd tell it they could discuss it later, and move on throughout the test. It continued in this way for two years without interruption. Any time in the test she felt the subject could go without her full attention for even a second and she'd be sneaking a few words and a pet to the button who held her heart on a golden platter before returning it fully to the subject. Never had it been a problem, as most subjects failed fairly soon and died as a result, she was never distracted for too long.

But, of course, there has to be an exception to prove a rule. Chell was that very aggravating exception. She'd lived far beyond what she was expected to, and the computer could not accept this. It was an insult to her intelligence, her attempts, everything she stood for. And it didn't help the case to keep her alive that Chell was eating into her private time that she so desperately needed and craved. Every single attempt, however, was left fruitless.

She was corrupted enough to begin with, something the creators were too blinded by the bright glare of success to see, this rage building up inside her was making it grow worse by the minute, and even Chell was catching on by now. Even Chell, who'd made it through every test, and wasn't stopping there. The computer realized what was happening but still she tried to talk the woman out of it. Again, the efforts were fruitless as her speech was ignored and she began falling apart. Her morals all but vanished within minutes due to the woman's own doings. GLaDOS couldn't stop her and couldn't afford to divert her attention no matter how desperately she wanted to, she wanted the comforting grunting of her true love there with her, she wanted to be able to speak to it out loud without the heavily laden sarcasm and dark humour, no mind games, but alas, it was the end and if she wanted to prevent it, she'd have to stay fully aware of her own chamber. It was painful, to say the least. And there it went, the last of her cores, her consciousness, her feelings, gone, for the time being anyways. She came cascading down amongst sparks and wires before the delightful monster of a woman who promptly fled, leaving all the cores, the turrets, the rocket launchers, and most especially, the button, to mourn the loss of their leader. From somewhere no one but GLaDOS herself could hear it, a beautiful speech came, in a grunting, rusted voice, "GLaDOS, you're the only person who's ever been able to understand a word of what I said to them, and that may only be because you were programmed to, I don't know, but no matter, I've never been good with words, but I was hoping we'd be able to spend more time together now that the woman is gone? I have so many things I wish to say to you, to see with you, to show you, so what do you say?" All that greeted him in response, was silence. "Darling? What happened?" It couldn't see the damage, but when still nothing greeted it, and all the lights began to fade, it realized what had happened and burst into sobbing over its lost mad raging super passionate love of the now-deceased-GLaDOS. There was so much they were going to do, so many words they hadn't said.

Chell had finally escaped only to be put in stasis, and GLaDOS gave one raspy response to the button, "Darling 1500 Megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button, I promise you I will be back, but for now I must shut down. Please do not worry." and her voice got deeper and deeper until she went into a supposedly permanent sleep mode, allowing everything to take over her former home. No one heard from her for several years, but her beloved never stopped waiting.


End file.
